


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XVI

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Erotic Lactation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Window Sex, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Prostitute Yura gets a creepy client but he has a huge cock so it all works out in the end.





	Fuck me and marry me young Vol.XVI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhaedraVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraVenus/gifts).



> Fun times.
> 
> Happy name day, PhaedraVenus.

The night fell over Saint-Petersburg and once again Yuri was on the streets ready to sell his body to  whomever was interested. He checked himself to make sure his outfit is good and his make up on place. He was wearing a short black dress with black stockings and smokey eye make up that was making the green of his eyes stand out even more. He ran his hand over his swollen tummy. He was now five months pregnant and he probably should have stopped doing this job until he gives birth but there were people out there who were willing to pay good money to fuck pregnant omegas. He walked towards a different spot, trying to make himself more visible to the passing cars. He hoped that a client would show up soon because he was freezing tonight.  
  
As if someone heard his wish, a car stopped before him. It was an black old car and it looked like his owner never bothered to wash it. The window rolled down and Yuri could see the image of a man inside the car. The man's looks made shivers run down Yuri's spine. He was an alpha, Yuri could smell it and he had dark hair and coal black eyes. His eyes were the scariest part. They looked so cold and his expression was so stiff and stern. In another situation, Yuri would have run away but tonight Yuri was desperate for the money and a warmer place away from the streets, even if it was a dirty car.  
  
The man looked at him up and down, licking his lips and Yuri did his best to look inviting.   
  
“How much?” the man asked with a raspy voice.  
  
“Two thousand.”  
  
The man lit up a cigarette and brought it to his mouth, sucking in some smoke. “You’re expensive for a street whore.” The man commented, breathing the smoke out.  
  
“I'm a pregnant street whore.”  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
“If you don’t like it, mister, then go find some other whore to fuck. I want two thousand.” Yuri replied in anger.  
  
The man smirked and placed the cigarette between his lips. “And if I give you the two thousand, what are you willing to do?”  
  
“Anything. I'm all yours for an hour to fuck as you please. I will let you do anything to me.” Yuri said with an mischievous grin on his face. "I'm very good at my job. You won't regret it."  
  
The man licked his lips again. “Alright. Come inside.” He said and opened the passenger's door for Yuri to step in.  
  
Yuri walked around the car and sat on the passenger's seat before closing the door behind him. The inside of the car was as dirty as the outside and it smelled of cigarette smoke and sweat. He turned to look at the man. His features were even harder from close and his intense gaze made Yuri feel small and vulnerable. “The money first.” He said with an insecure voice, which he tried to hide.  
  
The man pulled out his wallet and handed the money to the blond. Yuri took the money and put it in his little bag, while the man was eating him with his eyes.  
  
“You are a beauty. I wonder who was the lucky bastard who got a bitch like you pregnant.” The man said stretching his hand and cupping Yuri's hip, letting it slide inside Yuri's dress. “What is your name?” He said trying to slide his hand and cup Yuri's cock.  
  
“Yuri.” Yuri said, opening his legs wider, trying to give more space to the man's hand.  
  
“Yuri… What a beautiful name. We are going to have so much fun together, Yuri." The man said, pulling Yuri into a tight kiss.  
  
Yuri pushed him away. “No mouth kisses.”  
  
The man's eyes lit up with rage and grabbed Yuri by the neck, pushing him against the car door. “You said anything, bitch.”  
  
“I-it's the rules.” Yuri whispered, making the man laugh sinisterly.  
  
“You don't want mouth kisses, but you went and got yourself pregnant. Who's the father, bitch? Who knocked you up?”  
  
“I-I don't know. Some client five months ago.” Yuri replied, trying to pry the man's strong hand away from his neck. “Pl-please. I can't breath.”

The man didn't relax his grip though. Instead he spit on Yuri's face and slapped him hard. “Dirty little whore, getting knocked up by a stranger but not wanting mouth kisses.” The man placed his other hand over Yuri's shoulder and pulled the dress down, revealing Yuri's swollen breast. “You will do as I say. Do you understand, bitch?”  
  
Yuri nodded and the man relaxed his grip. “Good." He whispered and let his hand fall down on the blond's breast, his gaze fixated on it, his fingers massaging it softly. "So soft...So round.." The man ran his fingers over Yuri's nipple, slowly moving closer and lowering his head to Yuri's breast. He pulled the nipple inside his mouth with his teeth, sucking hard and biting the nipple, making the blond scream in pain.  With his hand he lowered Yuri's dress completely, revealing the other breast too. He placed his hand on it, massaging it while sucking the milk of the other. "So sweet." He said in a raspy voice. "Such a beautiful omega. I bet you get fucked a lot, don't you?" He asked with a raspy voice.  
  
Yuri smirked. "I do."  
  
"I bet your pimp fucks you a lot." The man said licking his lips and squizzing Yuri's breast hard for more milk to roll down Yuri's body.  
  
"Oh yes he does." Yuri smiled, pushing his hair back. "And sometimes he invites his friends too and they fuck me all together."  
  
"How many are they?"  
  
"Four, five, sometimes six. They are all old alphas, big and hairy and they all take their turns with me." Yuri shifted, pushing the man back to his seat and straddling his lap. "I usually have two huge cocks in my hole, fucking me hard and shooting their cum in me while another one fucks my mouth." He whispered in the man's ear, licking his earshell, while the man placed his hands on the blond's ass, squizzing it and spreading his asscheeks apart. "And I scream and love every single minute of it because I am a dirty cumslut that loves to be fucked by huge cocks." Yuri continued while moving his hips to rub his ass on the man's hardened cock that was poking him. "And you know what? My pimp makes me call him daddy and his friends uncles and they are all very rough with me. They shove me down and fuck me and use me and beat me because I'm nothing more than a filthy cumdoll for them. I can be that for you too, if you wish. You can be my daddy for this hour. Just say I do."  
  
The man was breathing hard and his pupils were fully blown. "I do." He managed to whisper, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a pair of handcuffs. "I want to put these on you."  
  
Yuri smiled widely. "Just tell me how you want me, daddy"  
  
"Go to the back seat and stand on all fours." He commanded and Yuri did.  
  
The man followed him, mounting Yuri from behind. "Hands on the door handle." He said and when the blond did as he was told, he locked his fragile wrists in them, threading the handcuffs through the door handle, trapping the blond there. "Perfect." He murmured and pulled Yuri's dress up, revealing his naked, pale ass, so round and juicy. "No underwear. Such a dirty whore indeed." The man sounded amused.  
  
"Time is passing, daddy. Come on, fuck me with that huge cock of yours. I need it so badly." Yuri said moving his ass smoothly in the air.  
  
The man grabbed Yuri's hair, pulling his head back and with one thrust he entered Yuri entirely, leaving the blond breathless for a moment. The man began to move his hips frantically, fucking Yuri as hard as possible. "Such a sweet bitch." He moaned. "So wet already."  
  
Yuri could feel the man's huge meaty cock rubbing his insides and couldn't help but moan "So big inside me."  The man's thrusts became stronger and he pulled Yuri's hair harder, making him arch his back. "You're such a strong alpha." Yuri moaned.  
  
The man raised his hand and slapped Yuri's ass, leaving a red mark on the pale skin. "You feel so fucking good, bitch." The man sobbed as his thrusts became erratic and soon he came inside Yuri's ass. Panting hard, he wiped his dick and zipped his pants. He leaned onto Yuri who was still on all fours, with cum running down his thighs. "I love fucking pregnant omegas. I wish I had one at home as sweet as you to fuck all day and all night long."

"I hope you find one." Yuri said coldly. "Now take the handcuffs off me."

The man let out a sinister laugh. "Oh I already did." The man planted a kiss being Yuri's ear. "You. I'll take you home and make you my omega."  
  
Yuri's eyes widened in shock and he tried to sit up. "What the fuck, asshole!" He hissed "Take the handcuffs off and let me go."  
  
The man pulled back and took a good look at the omega, now sitting up on the car seat with cum between his thighs, both his swollen breasts exposed and his eye-makeup all messed up and he smirked. "Look at you. Such a beauty. It's a pity to waste yourself and getting fucked by old gross alphas. I'll take you home and turn you into my personal whore."  
  
Yuri's eyes glimmered with anger. "Fuck you, asshole. We had a deal. I fuck your disgusting cock, you pay me and we part ways. Let me go, you piece of shit, motherfu-" The man slapped him hard on the face, turning Yuri's cheek bright red and the blond lowered his head to hide behind his hair and whimpered.  
  
The man cupped the back of Yuri's neck with strength. "From now on you'll talk only when given permission to. Otherwise, I will hurt you and that bastard you have in there. Get it?"  
  
"Not my baby. No." Yuri sobbed.  
  
"Then do as I say." The man said and Yuri nodded fiercely with tears running down his face.  
  
The man moved on to the driver's seat and turning the car on, he began to drive back to his house. A few minutes later the car stopped and the man parked it in front of a block of flats. “We’re here.” He said.

“Please.” Yuri pleaded. “Don't hurt my baby. Please."

“If you're a good boy, I won't.” The raven haired man said and walked out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He walked towards Yuri's door, opening it with force that pulled Yuri's upper half out of the car.  The moment the door opened Yuri screamed frantically for help, which earned him a hard slap on the face by the man, who leaned in and wrapped his strong hand around Yuri's neck. “I said I won't hurt you, only if you are a good boy.

Yuri whimpered. “I’m sorry, alpha.” 

The man nodded, unwrapping his hand from Yuri's neck and pulling his dress up to cover his titts and pulled him out of the car. He took off his jacket to cover Yuri's handcuffs. He pulled Yuri closer to him, one hand cupping the back of his head and the other his round ass. “Now we're going into the building. Make one sound and you're screwed, bitch. No one can help you. Who would even wanna help a whore omega, huh? Everyone thinks you're disgusting.” He smirked.

Yuri whimpered again. “Yes, alpha.” He whispered. 

The man pushed him towards the building, placing his hand on the nape of Yuri's neck. Stepping into the building, they both stood in front of the elevator. Yuri felt the weight of the man's body behind him. “I live in the fourth floor. It will be hard to resist fucking you fast in the elevator.” He whispered in his ear and Yuri shivered. 

The elevator door opened and they both walked in. Just then, an old lady stepped in right after them and offered a gentle smile. The man placed his back against the wall and pulled Yuri in front of him, the blond's ass softly touching the man's already hard cock. He let his hand wander on Yuri's ass before sliding it inside his underwear, gropping the soft milky white skin. 

Yuri's breath hitched when he felt a finger stroking his rim and push into his hole with force and rubbing his sensitive spot and feeling himself getting wet. He let his head fall forward, trying to control his breathing, which was getting heavy when he heard the old lady talking. “Excuse me?” He croaked.

“I asked how many weeks pregnant are you, dear?”The old lady said with a sweet smile on her face. 

“Um… 23.” He said while feeling the man behind him slipping inside him a second finger. 

“Oh dear, you still have a long way to go but hang in there. Kids are a blessing. It will be worth it.” She said but before Yuri could respond, they reached the fourth floor and the old lady stepped out. He felt the man's fingers leaving his body and pushing his forward. Yuri stepped out of the elevator and the man pulled him in front of a big wooden door. 

“We're here.” The man said unlocking the door and pushing Yuri inside. The blond stood in the living room while the man was taking off his shoes and jacket. The house was just like the car, old and dirty, smelling of cigarettes and sweat. “You can take off your shoes, if you want. ” The man said and Yuri kicked his high heels off his feet. 

The man approached him from behind and Yuri felt his torso right against his back, while the man put his two hands over his swollen tummy. “Why are you so stiff, little bitch. You're a whore. That’s your job, isn't it?”  

"I never agreed to this.” Yuri hissed, trying to free himself from the man's tight grip but his client was strong and wrapped his hand around the blond's neck, keeping him in place. 

 “And I say” the man said as he began moving his hips up and down trying to rub his hard cock on Yuri's ass. “that I don't care. I finally found a beautiful pregnant omega and I will use you and fuck you as I please. Do you get that?” The man said and Yuri nodded. The man turned him around and pulled the jacket away from Yuri’s hands, revealing his handcuffed hands. He took the key out of his pockets and freed the blond's hands. 

Yuri rubbed his wrists, bringing the close to his chest, averting his gaze from the man when he felt the man's strong hand slapping him with force and grabbing him by the hair, bringing his face closer to him, their lips almost touching. “I set your hands free and you have nothing to say, worthless bitch?” 

Yuri whimpered in pain. “I’m sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you ask. I- I can please you, alpha. Let me please you with my body."

The man pulled the blond's hair once more and Yuri cried out in pain. “You will refer to me as daddy from now on because I'm your new master. Do you get it?” he said and spitted on Yuri's face

Yuri nodded with tears in his eyes, as he felt the man's hot saliva running down his right cheek. “Y-yes, daddy. I understand.”

“Good.” The man let go of him. “Take off your clothes. Leave only the stockings on.”

 Yuri did and stood in the man's living room, naked with the man's gaze all over him. The man stood before him, both of his hands covering his mouth while marveling the beauty before him. He let out a small laugh. "I can't believe it." He said running his hands through his longer hair. "I can't believe I have such a beautiful bred omega."

  
Yuri shivered. "Please, daddy. I will do anything. Just-"  
  
"Shhh..." The man said gently, approaching Yuri and letting his hand cup his swollen breast. "As I said, if you're a good boy, we will have so much fun together." He said and Yuri nodded. "Excellent." The man smirked, putting his index finger over his mouth. "Now. How do I fuck you? I want the whole world to see that a beauty like you is getting fucked by my cock." He said and suddenly his eyes shone, pulling Yuri with force towards him. "The window." He whispered in Yuri's ear and pushed the blond on the window.  
  
Yuri placed his hands on the window, opening his legs wider and pushing his ass back. After taking his clothes off, the man was right behind Yuri, stroking his ass and running his finger over Yuri's rim but not entering, making Yuri tremble. "Daddy..." He moaned.  
  
"Such a curvy ass." The man murmured. "So perfect for fucking." The man placed his hands on top of Yuri's on the glass and his head on his shoulder, biting his neck hard and Yuri whimpered, feeing the man's cock poking his ass. The man pushed him with his body forward and the blond's face and tummy touched the window. "It's cold." Yuri sobbed.  
  
"Shh..." The man whispered in his ear. "That won't matter in a while." He said, entering Yuri slowly.  
  
The blond let out a deep groan, feeling the alpha's cock sliding inside him, opening him up and widely and finally hitting his cervix, making him feel dizzy. The alpha pulled his cock out of Yuri's ass, slamming right back in with force and beginning thrusting hard, hitting Yuri's sweet spot.  
  
Yuri moaned and shivered, letting his hands slide down but the alpha pulled them back up. "Like this." The man moaned. "I want everyone outside to see you fully while I fuck you."  
  
"Alpha..." Yuri moaned.  
  
"You enjoy this, don't you?" The man said with a raspy voice.  
  
"Yes, daddy. Yes." Yuri cried, feeling his sensitive spot being hammered by the alpha's huge meaty cock and sweat forming on his forehead. "You're so big...Too big, daddy... Fuck me.. Use me..."  
  
The man let his hand fall down on Yuri's breast and he cupped it, massaging it. "So fertile..." The man rasped, squizzing the breast and making milk run down on Yuri's pale body.  
  
"I-It hurts." Yuri cried out, feeling his hot milk rolling down and the man's strong fingers pinching his nipple violently.  
  
The man let a few drops of milk fall on his index and middle fingers and then pushed them deep inside of Yuri's mouth despite Yuri's resistance. "Can you taste that? That's your milk, bitch." The man said letting his other hand fall on Yuri's swollen tummy, holding it possessively and pulling Yuri's body closer to him, thrusting into him from a different angle.  
  
That change of angle, made Yuri scream, saliva running down his jaw as he felt the man's cock, filling him up and entering so much deeper than before.  
  
The man pushed his fingers deeper inside Yuri's mouth. "It tastes sweet, doesn't it?"  
  
Yuri nodded and moaned, unable to control the saliva and the tears from staining his face.  
  
"I can keep you like this." The man moaned, burying his face on Yuri's neck. "Pregnant and swollen, filled with milk and pups. Breed you with my pups." The man pulled his fingers out of Yuri's mouth and wrapped his hand tight around his breasts. "If you become mine." He said with a husky voice, while his thrusts became more erratic.  
  
Yuri's eyes rolled back. "Alpha..." Yuri sobbed, feeling his toes curl.  
  
"Will you become mine to fuck and breed forever?" The man asked, tightening his grip on Yuri's small body.  
  
Yuri tried to nod. "I'm yours, daddy... Keep me full with your seed... And swollen... Alpha.." Yuri sobbed, feeling warmth spreading from his tummy to the rest of his body and cumming with a loud cry, his cum spilling all over the window and a few thrusts later the man came too deep inside of Yuri's hot wet hole.  
  
Trying to catch his breath, Yuri felt Otabek making him lie on the coach and wiping the cum and milk of him. "Beka..." He murmured with a small smile on his face , still unable to open his eyes. "I fucking love you."

Otabek kneeled in front of Yuri and gently pushed some of his damp hair away from his face. "I love you too, baby." He whispered, planting a small kiss on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Yuri purred. "Perfect."  
  
"I was a good client then, huh?"  
  
Yuri opened his eyes, a mischievous look on his face. "Beka, you were so hot, so dark and mysterious. Once I give birth, we're going to fuck more in the car. Prepare to fuck me in every position imaginable."  
  
Otabek chuckled. "Gladly." He said, pulling Yuri's hand into his own and tangling their fingers. "Come. Let's go to bed. You're tired."  
  
"No. Not our bed. I want us to sleep in my nest for tonight, if you don't mind." Yuri said, looking at Beka with eyes wide open, resembling so much to a little kitty and looking so vulnerable, making Otabek wanna say yes to anything he asks from him.  
  
"I don't mind." Otabek said. "Come."  
  
They both walked into the room where Yuri's nest was and Otabek made Yuri lie down before he went to get some clothes. He returned to the room wearing a pair of black sweatpants.  
  
"Beka, where the fuck did you go?" Yuri whined.  
  
"To get some clothes. Come." Otabek took Yuri' stockings off of him and helped him sit up.  
  
Yuri frowned the moment he saw the shirt Otabek was holding. "What the fuck is this? I only wear your sweaters to sleep."  
  
"Yura..." Otabek said in a strict tone.  
  
"No, Beka. I only wear your sweaters to sleep and you fucking know it."  
  
Otabek sighed. "Alright." He said annoyed and went to get one of his sweaters. "Here." He said when he came back with one of his black sweaters. "Raise your hands." Yuri did and Otabek helped him wear his sweater.  
  
Yuri felt tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He blurted out, sniffing and wiping his eyes with his sleeves.  
  
Otabek frowned and cupped his face, making Yuri look at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I treat you. You're always so sweet and I'm so rude to you. I'm sorry, Beka." Yuri felt tears gathering in his eyes once more but this time they started rolling freely down his face.  
  
Otabek sighed. "Yura, it's okay. Don't cry, baby." Otabek wiped his tears with his thumbs. He made Yuri sat back on the bed and he sat next to him.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Otabek nodded. "More than anything." He said, making Yuri smile.  
  
The blond lied down. "Cuddle me."  
  
Otabek smiled and lied down behind him, spooning him and pressing their bodies together. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's body and the blond brought his hand closer to his mouth, kissing Otabek's knuckles softly. "Goodnight, Beka baby."  
  
Otabek hugged him tighter. "Goodnight, Yura."

"Beka?" 

"Mmm..."

"Fingering me in the elevator while that old lady next door is in it with us wasn't in our plan."

"But you liked it."

Otabek could feel Yuri smiling. "I did." The blond whispered before both of them falling asleep.

 

 

 

"Fuck!" Otabek woke up to the sound of Yuri's voice cursing from the living room and immediately was on his feet,  panicking that something might have happened to him and the baby.  
  
Entering the living room, he saw Yuri sitting on the floor with a hand on his baby bump, fully dressed and hair in a messy bun. "Yura, what happened?" Otabek ran to him, kneeling before him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Otabek asked cupping his face.  
  
Yuri shook his head. "Fell on my butt but I'm fine. It happens a lot lately. I lose my balance all the time, Beka." He whined.  
  
Otabek pulled him on his feet and made him sit on the coach. "It's 2am. Why are you fully dressed?"  
  
"I... Don't be mad."  
  
Otabek sighed. "I'll do my best."  
  
"I'm craving food and I didn't want to bother you because I've been treating you so bad lately and you work early tomorrow, so you need sleep and I thought I should go get the food on my own but I fell on my butt and woke you up and... that's it really."  
  
Otabek smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Yuri and bringing their bodies closer. "Yura, I love taking care of you. You wouldn't have bothered me. Don't think like that, baby, please."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Otabek placed a small kiss on Yuri's damp lips. "So, what are you craving?"  
  
"Kebab. Beka, I can feel my mouth watering already. I need it so badly." Yuri said with a pleading tone.  
  
"Alright then. I'll go get it." Otabek said, standing up and walking into their bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Yuri followed him. "Do you think that maybe you can get me a croissant too? If you can't find any, it's alright. We have Nutella and bread. Oh and maybe some Coca-Cola. No, wait. Cola is bad. Our baby shouldn't drink it."  
  
Otabek chuckled while putting his coat on. "So, it's kebab and croissant only?" He said walking towards the front door.  
  
"Yeah." Yuri agreed.  
  
Otabek turned to leave when suddenly he turned towards Yuri again. "Wait. Pork, chicken or lamb?"  
  
Yuri thought about it. "Pork."  
  
"Got it." Otabek placed a chaste kiss on the blond's forehead. "Love you." He said and walked out of the door.

 

 

The moment Yuri heard the front door unlocking, he was standing right in front of it, opening it wide and pulling Otabek into a tight hug. "Finally, Beka. I've been starving here." He said, grabbing the bag and heading towards the kitchen.   
  
Yuri was already seated and was eating his food when Otabek entered the kitchen. "You forgot your croissant." He said, placing the croissant on the table and a small kiss on Yuri's cheek.  
  
"You found croissant too?" Yuri said excitedly, grabbing it and taking a big bite, letting out a loud moan. "God, this is delicious. Our baby loves mixing salty and sweet food together. Wanna try?"  
  
Otabek's face morphed in disgust. "No, thanks." He said, taking a bag of oregano chips from the cupboard and sitting on the table with Yuri.  
  
"Hey, these are my chips."  Yuri said, while chewing his food.  
  
"Oh come on, Yura. I just went to the other side of the city to get you what you want. I deserve the chips."  
  
"But I might want them tomorrow. Our baby makes me so hungry, Beka."  
  
Otabek sighed. "Fine, Yura. Okay." He said, putting the chips on the table.  
  
Yuri let his fork fall down on the table. "I'm sorry, Beka."  
  
"It's alright. Eat your food." Otabek said gently.  
  
Yuri felt tears gathering in his eyes. "No, it's not. I'm sorry. You can have the chips, Beka. You can have all the chips and you can have my kebab and my croissant and everything. Just take them all. Take them." He said sobbing.  
  
Otabek sighed. "Yura, I d-"  
  
"Do you ever regret it?" Yuri interrupted him.  
  
"Regret what?"  
  
"This. Us. Marrying me? Having a baby? Do you ever regret it, Beka?"  
  
"Why would you even think that, Yura baby?" Otabek asked concerned  
  
"Because..." Yuri sniffed, feeling the tears starting to fall down again. "I treat you bad, I whine all the time and you-you didn't have to be here."  
  
"Where else would I be?" Otabek replied calmly.  
  
"I don't know. You're only 27. You could be traveling the world, having sex with whoever you want, go to night clubs and get drunk. Live like young people do, you know." Yuri said wiping his tears with his sleeve.  
  
"You could be doing those things too. You're only 25 after all."  
  
"I'm not the point here. I don't give a fuck about how other people live." Yuri hissed his eyes looking more intense now that they were decorated with unshed tears.   
  
"Then why would I?"  
  
"Because then you wouldn't have to deal with me." Yuri said and began crying again.  
  
Otabek wrapped his hand around his wrist, gently pulling him to sit on his lap, cradling him protectively. "You're such a silly kitty." Otabek whispered in his ear, hugging Yuri tight. "I love dealing with you. I love everything about you."  
  
"B-but I yell and curse and cry." Yuri cried. "Fuck! These pregnancy hormones are making me so sensitive. " Yuri chuckled through the sobs.  
  
Otabek let out a soft laugh. "I love you, Yura. There's no other place I'd rather be and all those things you said. I lived them all."

"What do you mean?"

"I've traveled a lot with you, went to night clubs and got drunk with you and had sex with whoever I wanted which it was always you and only you. I didn't miss out on anything."  
  
"And you don't regret us?"  
  
Otabek wiped Yuri's tears with his thumb. "Never. Life with you is beautiful, Yura. I dread the day I will lose all these."  
  
Yuri purred, wrapping his arms around the Kazakh's neck. "This will never happen because we're soulamates and when this life ends, we will meet in the next one."  
  
Otabek grinned. "I like this plan."  
  
Yuri cupped his face, pulling him into a soft kissing. "You taste like oregano chips." He said and pulled a chip out of the bag. "Open your mouth, Beka." He said but as soon as Otabek did Yuri shoved the chip in his own mouth instead.  
  
The Kazakh let out a loud laugh "Yura, you asshole." He said, nuzzling Yuri's neck. Yuri laughed too, pulling one more chip out of the bag. 

"Open your mouth." The blond said softly and Otabek did after rolling his eyes and this time Yuri placed the chip carefully in his husband's mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
